


In the shadow

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Miscarriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: they put on an act of beign a prefect couple with a prefect love story but withinh the shadows much more  goes on.
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	1. Prelude

" It's embarrassing to stand in front of people and not have an answers when they ask me about myself.” Ursa explained upset “You say I am defined by your marriage to you, but people are curious about your new wife." she pointed out 

She sat reading a book of poetry, it was an new book brought to replace her old tattered book. so she took great care of the new book. She understood why on her wedding day the Fire Prince demanded that she was to hide her past.

It must seem disgraceful for him for her to come from much a lowly family, for her to come from a tarnished bloodline, yet that's why she had been chosen in the first place. It was an grand honour to have the Prince's hand in marriage, she and him had no true say in the marriage though as Azulon had ordered it be. 

They'd had a short courtship, if you could even call it that, Ozai had taken her to Capital and told her he'd replace her old torn up books with new ones. She been giving new clothing in the Palace to show off to the nation that she held a station of power. The marriage ceremony was thrust upon them quickly, her parents had been forbid from coming to the marriage, they were lowly peasants who would only bring about questions of her origins and Ozai wanted her origins swept under the rug. Which left her in an awkward embarrassing position and that why she talked was talking to husband now. 

"I had so many nobles come up to me tonight asking where I was from, how you and I met ,I had no answers, I've never felt so embarrassed" 

Ozai sat at his study not paying much attention to her world but he took them in, she watched him form calligraphy lines prefect and without fault. He looked to from the side of his eye toward her as he continued his work, he had reworked his room for her, giving her a comfy seat to sit in or read in, he'd giving vanity room to have servants dress her put her makeup on, to have them brush her hair, put perfume on. He noticed her flip a page in her book carefully, she tended to his gifts carefully and with care, she asked the servant to use little of the expensive perfumes as she was used to making things last and not wasting money or throwing money around so easily, she used little make up as well but for own reason. Yet on their wedding day she made an acceptance, she let the servants put make-her upon her, she had to look prefect and even she understood the traditional make-up on wedding days well enough to wear it. He didn't mind that she did not wear much make-up, she did not need it, there was one thing that he could say about his new wife and that was she was beautiful in all ways. 

" Hmm an issue I thought might come up, we will construct a lie then, your an former actress I'm sure it will bring you pleasure to act out the story.” he replied distant 

She watched him move his paper work around, he took out a map of the Fire Nation and pointed to a town island on it

" Ember Island you know if it right?” He questioned curious 

"Yes sire, I've never been there myself , but it's a vaccination island for the high born nobles and the Royal family has a vacation house hidden away there." 

She was good a reciting her history and nation facts, most of it must have been taught to at school, so he smirk at bit at her.

"Pretend your from that island then, as you said nobles often go there all the time and some stay all year round. We could say I met you there when my brother dragged me on a family vaccination recently before he returned to war." 

It wasn't far from the truth, his brother heard that Iroh was to be giving the young lady before him Iroh turned her down, so therefore Ozai had been giving the chance. Yet before his eyes met Ursa's 

Iroh had taken him to the island for a fun time, there was much drinking and woman throwing his way, Iroh had said once he was marriage it be would disgraceful to disrespect his new wife by keeping his bed warm with other woman besides his wife, not many people would look kindly upon a well respected Prince sleeping around. It had been a excuse to taken him back to the island to. Ozai had spent time watching Iroh play with his son while Iroh lectured him on how to be a good husband, but his brother had brought him an story a back drop to the lie they would conduct.

"That is a good start to the story, I can come up a story based on noble parents I suppose, but what about how we met?" she asked thoughtful 

Ozai thought for a moment. 

"Maybe as I wondered the near by town you caught my eyes and I began courting you. I soon asked my father's permission to wed you, then asked it of your father, there was no need to over complicate the story, even so I do expect you to dedicate yourself to this version of events and not to how we were truly arranged to be marriages. "

She closed her book thinking, it seemed rather bland to her, it was a simple explanation to how they met and got married. 

" I like it, I might add a bit more romance to the story though. "

Ozai eyes her up a bit with some anger in his eyes, Ursa opened her book again tracing the pages as she looked off a bit. 

She knew why he looked at her with fury, there true meeting and marriage had no romance within it, it was about duty and honour. 

"Are you saying I am not romantic?" he asked irritated "I have giving you things other woman would die for." 

" I am not saying that, your gifts and accommodations to me are most welcome, I know that is how you express yourself to me. I just though the nobles might enjoy something like that, it would reflect well upon you." Ursa explained shyly

He calmed it seemed at her explanation pleased him, it was true if she told the story just right she get a good reaction from the nobles, she would do as he asked and memoires the story, so when she told the story it would be flawlessly told. 

"Besides this is just a story I can tell when I am asked about myself and how we met." She added softly   
She smiled a bit now, she wouldn't be humiliated when she was asked about herself, she would have something to say to say, it would be a lie off course but sometimes fiction was more powerful then facts. 

...  
Ursa spent a few nights refining her story, rehearsing it like a play, she preformed in front of her husband so he would know how she had shaped the story.

"I was born on Ember Island to very wealthy high born family."   
Ursa began in front of her husband whom sat with his arms folded listening intently. 

" I lived a normal live, I enjoyed the finest of eduction, I was giving the lasted books and enjoyed many performances of 'Love Amongst Dragons.' 

Ursa moved her hands a bit dramatic as she talked. 

" Don't move your hands so much, your not in a play, you are not performing any more, you or merely telling a true tale." 

Ursa bowed a bit as she lower her hands into her shelves to stop herself from moving them, it was a hard habit to break after years of doing it. 

" I never knew I would catch the eye of the second born Prince, yet one day when he was on vacation with his older brother he caught site of me as I left the play house to return to me home. He was taken in by me, it was love at first site, he courted me as only a Prince can. The Prince knew he could not be without me at his side, he sent word to his father asking for permission to marry the woman of a a grand family, a woman worthy of becoming a Princess. He was permitted to follow his heart, thus after seeking my father's permission he was able to marry me here with these walls. "

She took a deep breathe. 

"What do you think sire? Is the story to your tastes? "

Ozai sat thoughtful, the story did indeed reflect well upon him, yet was that how she had wanted things to be, he had made it clear what this marriage was, so he stood. 

"A fantastical story filled with the same things I seen in your books, true love, love at first site it foolishness really." 

He lifted her chin and looked into yellow eyes, she had no signs of begin a Fire Bender like him, his eyes with brighter then hers filled with what was often call a 'spark.' It was how Fire Benders were identified at birth beside the traditional method of seeing of a child reaction to candles and fire came forward. 

"Is your head filled with such nonsense?" he questioned "Is that what you desired?' What you wished could of been?" He asked irritated

Ursa blinked part of her wished it was true, she knew well the reality of the situation she was in, but they were newly weds who barely knew each other. 

" Its just a story, a story like my plays, it isn't real. I thought you'd be pleased by my tale that put you in such a favoured light."

"Yes but do well to remember that story is just for those we entertain, those that ask questions upon you."

Yet she had done as he asked, she had learned the story well, told it without fault. 

"Off course sire." 

She wanted to move back from him, she tilted her head a bit. 

"Besides part of my story was true, you do woe me with gifts, you said it yourself you give me things other woman would die for." she replied softly 

She touched his hand, she was trying her best to warm up to him. Sure she didn't love her husband, how can you love a stranger, but he treat her well, even if his moods were hard to predict, she always worked around them. He could feel her hand against his, brushing it light as he held her chin. 

He moved back from her a bit, walking around her looking her up and down, yes the things she wore were all gifts, her robes were expected though, even if this was his role and duty he made an effort to be a good husband  
He didn't know much about being one though Iroh told him a few guidelines to follow but he was flying blind with his new wife. 

"Enough of that story, I tire of speaking about something fictional." 

He caught her from behind and kissed into her neck deeply as he brought her close to his body. 

"When you speak to others outside of that story you can tell them what a good husband I am to you." 

He kisses up her neck as she grasped in delight his hand moved upward to her ample breasts. 

"Then you will return those words to me? Have I not a good wife so far to you?" She asked seductive 

He grinned into her neck, she was fishing for compliments, even though they been thrust into marriage they both were on a similar footing right now. 

Yyou are a good wife , you preform you duties well, as I preform mine to you." 

She seemed to want to escape him when he said this, maybe it stung her when he used the word duty. She struggled a bit and he held her tight till she give up on he struggle and sighed upset. 

“Why does it always have to be about duty?" she asked her voice breaking 

Ozai held her in as he laughed. 

"That's what this marriage is about, it is our duty to fulfil each other desires, to fulfil my father's desires, his wishes. I thought I'd remind you of your reality since you came up with such a foolish story

She felt her tears drop as he said something so harsh to her.

"Again.. I though we had got passed that... I get it OK, so please.." 

He was being romantic before, she wanted that feeling back. 

" Just stop.." she begged

He heard her weep, he turned her around and brought her in with one arm, he was just teasing her a bit but he'd pushed her to far again, he just wanted her to understand her story wasn't reality, it never would be, he sighed deeply as he rubbed her back softly. 

He didn't apologise as he thought he was doing what he did for the best, he thought his harsh words were worth it. He kisses her as she cried, he took back to the bed detriment to make her forget his harsh words for the night.   
Even as the story became well knowing to the palace some people twisted the story over time to there own end, after all why would the Prince marry someone in such a rush unless she was carrying his bastard child.


	2. as time passed

"Again?" he asked angry 

A servant bowed to him in his study with a slight nod, her red robes covered in blood, the man at the desk wrote a letters, part if his role was to covey the wishes of the Royal family to the governed lands under their reign. 

" I see, bury it with the rest, clean up my wife and put her to bed." he commanded coldly 

The woman got up and left to do as he ordered, Ozai saw his ink melt below him a bit as his temperature rose in his anger. How many did this make? He'd lost count, he managed to keep it from his father and the Royal Court, he made sure there servant kept there collective mouths shut with threats and manipulation but people were bond to start taking soon enough he couldn't keep this under wraps much longer and he knew it. He had his image and pride to think of, this wasn't about her, yet how would it look if the people knew of this, he figured his father was too obsessed with this blasted prophecy would make the woman he was married too fulfil her role no matter what. 

.. 

Her jewels jingled as she made her way around the court, greeting soldiers, high born nobles and government officials, she beamed happily or acted happy. she'd been absent from the court again and people watched her curious and with very low whispers trying to figure out why the young princess was often out of site, they were worried for the Princess. Yet there whispers fell away when the young Prince give fierce looks, it always quickly squashed there idle twitter about his wife. There was much the youngest Prince did not abide, he hated rumours, he did not dare have any man talk to his wife alone unless accompanied by himself or one of her servants and no one were to talk about them beyond what he allowed, many years ago they had conducted a lie and the court believed there lie.

After all the young couple had only courted for a sort while before Ozai purposed in front of the court, it was for show though, after all even within the lie he's preposed to her before she came to the palace.  
Yet those on the court did not know the truth, they been all to happy to see the young Prince pick a fiancée. Ozai had prepose to her in the backwater village of Hira'a and her parents agreed to it, what choice had they had, it was best if she agreed to the Fire Lord's want and need for her to marry such a man of high power and position. 

There parents thought there names might be salvaged but the young Prince made sure they were kicked to the curve with compression for giving up there only daughter to the Royal family, his wife past was sullied, they made up her past. 

She to the court was a high born noble he'd met and had falling head over heels for on Ember Island, he could not be without her, thus their marriage was quick.

Yet some thought the woman pregnant before she got married with how quickly things moved, yet nothing was further from the truth, they were just acting out the Fire Lord's desires, they put on a show to the world, they had been marry quickly by the Fire Lord so they could get down to child making. 

The young princess was always by her husband's side as she entertained the court, they were prefect together, no one saw them slip. The court was dismissed and the young princess signed as she made her to the gardens, it was twilight and her husband had come out with her, he breathed in the last of the sun. He rarely came out to the gardens, she knew where he trained his body and Fire Bending, the Second Prince filled with might and power had no way to show it off. He often showed off to her with his mighty art, she fanned herself as the light faded as the heat of his flames danced around lighting up the gardens. 

She looked to the rose plants, something was buried there under rose plants, they were planted on to of something as grave markers but they looked nothing like graves and that how Ozai had wanted it.

Ever since the first miscarriage he'd thought and acted quickly, he had simply wanted to burn away the evidence, but she begged for the fetus to be buried, thus in the darkness a servant came out with only a lantern, they dug the hole buried the wrapped up fetus and planted a rose bush. A new rose bush stood planted a few days ago, it still looked freshly planted from a week ago, one in 4 rose bushes, 5 times the Second Prince had protected her, kept this from everyone, she closed her eyes as tears filled them, she mourned the lasted loss, it been buried a week ago, she had been bed ridden in that time from the blood loss and shock, she knew people questioned her absences from the court, but Prince simply lies or changes the subject on her behalf in her absences, her health was no one's concerned but his own. 

Ozai watched her tears slip, they reflected against his flames, he huffed a bit. He felt little sympathy, if she wanted to stop crying then she should bear him an healthy heir, he was the second born Fire Prince, an heir wasn't important but his father insisted that he a spare part breed a powerful benders, something to use in war he guessed, something for the beloved Iroh to use. 

His brow flurried thinking of his brother, he had a powerful heir himself, yet Iroh denied himself his wife, Ursa was too young and fair for an old man like him who been heartbroken by his lovers death in child birth. It was his task to take on the descended of Roku had always been since the day Iroh had giving up on Ursa, since that day to make his own. 

He rid her of the family ties that tinted her and told her to embrace her new one, in return he'd give her anything she desired. She required little though, some pets to love to replace what she couldn't have yet, some affection in private in public, he obeyed her requests. They tried to be a couple, he was a dedicated husband, he tried to be tender. She is as a loyal wife, yet her tears and deep weeps annoyed him, it was time to cheer her up. He flames changed, he created a dragon, it danced around her she looked up tears still slipping, the dragon distracted her a bit, he moved between her and the flames, he touched her face softly

She got up and grabbed him close, she cried into his chest. He let her cry, she looked to him in grieve and she touched his face gently

It was unspoken by now her words, she longer begged for forgiveness from him, pledged for him to keep it hidden, he could see what the look in her eyes meant by now and he kept it hidden for his own reasons and desire. He walked with her back to there room, he used his flame to light the way, he didn't know on that night it would soon slip that his wife had 5 miscarriages.


	3. it all comes out

A servant whispered to a high born noble, all it took was the right amount of money, the high born woman thought it sick, she felt disgusted that a woman from such a lowly position as Ursa be chosen over her. The servant whispered to her where Ursa had truly came from after all and what had been going on behind the scenes.

The high born whom had a strong bloodline, a strong body, her power and influence was vast. Why was that wench chosen over her? She had wanted dirt on the Princess for months now, she had tried every tactic knowing to her, yet she finally found a crack in the amour a servant whom was also displeased by the Princess placement into the family and now the high born finally had her dirt. 

The servant was giving enough money to leave the Palace, after all if she was found out to have giving this information Ozai would kill her, the servant lied about why she was leaving she spoke of marriage to a solider who was setting her up in a new house, it was all lies she did have a new house far, far away. 

The servant left before the high born noble began her campaign. The court was a bustle as Ursa made her rounds, the high born watched her scornful, Ursa dressed in the finest jewels and clothes her arm interlinked with her husband's arm, the high born began to whisper into the ears of other around her and they whispered to others. 

" the Princess is a liar she entrapped the Prince into marriage with her, she was indeed pregnant with a bastard child but lost it due to a miscarriage just before she married the Prince and hid it from him so she could take the power and position of Princess.

She built on the believe that was why the Prince married the Princess.

“It not the first time either, I hear she can't give the Prince and heir she stole power. " 

There were some that felt bad for the Princess off course, but as the woman worked she made it seem that what the Princess did was wrong and deceitful. 

Ursa didn't take in the story forming around her, she held her husband's hand happily as within the court as she stole a kiss.   
Yet she noticed people looking at her disgusted, it wasn't that unusual for her to kiss Ozai at these events, it was part of them being a prefect couple in the eyes of the court, most the time woman giggled and whispered how cute they were. Yet now they all looked at her with hate, Ozai looked at his wives distress, he noticed the people looking at her in disgust and whispering and pointing at her.

(Change this to the woman saying Ursa tricked Ozai with her miscarriage.)

" What is this?" Ozai asked in a demanding tone " What have I said? what do I not tolerate?" he questioned " Tell me now what you are whispering?”

A woman came him and bowed toward him, she smiled coldly as she looked down for a brief moment.

" May I speak frankly sire. " she asked respectful 

" Speak however you wish but speak. " He demanded impatient

"Sire your wife is deceiving you, She only used you for your power.” she began coldly “She tricked you into marrying you.”

Ursa gripped Ozai in shock, she could feel her husband heating up in anger. 

"What? Where has this come from ? I can give the Prince children? What is this nonsense?” Ursa replied insulted 

" Really?” The woman asked slyly “Then where are your children Princess? " someone mocked from the court " Oh I forgot you miscarriage them, we all the truth.”

Ursa hand slipped down to her stomach, Ozai kissed her hand as he stepped forward the court in anger. 

"Enough of this!” Ozai yelled “I know the rumours you spread about my wife, don't think I'm blind to what you whisper. “

“ I don't know where you got the idea from that wife was pregnant before we married, that she was carrying a bastard child. Yet I have had enough, I won't abide these rumours any more. I choose Ursa as my wife she has never once deceived me." Ozai added coldly

The were some that quietened down in the court, Ursa sank into his arm a bit upset, she felt scared, exposed, off course she knew the lie They told of her past but it came back to hunt them. She knew people assumed their short courtship to marriage was because she carried what could been of been a bastard child. Yet it was a lie, her first time was after they had been wedded and she been pregnant a few times in the few years they had been married. They know about her miscarriages, what did these people think about her losing children? Why did they hate her for that? They turned on her so easily and for what? 

"I will hear no more of this from anyone , I will find out who started this certain rumour and destroy their image like you tried to destroy my wife's image. I will no abide such rumours about her, we will have children when we're good and ready." He yelled gently

Off course he knew his father would hear eyes, he was sure he'd have to sort things out with him next. 

Ozai lowered down to his wife, he brushed her hair, it was his role to protect her, he'd flushed out the gossiper, he didn't want to see how he would do this though. 

"Ursa I will find who started this certain rumour, you go now.” he commanded

He brushed her hair acting like a loving husband in front of all these witnessed, she moaned lowly at him kissing into her neck deeply, he turned her away and gently encouraged her out. Once she was home his face turned from happy loving husband to hateful and scornful. 

"Who started this rumour?" you will tell your Prince who began this. " he demanded cold

Ozai eyes formed into anger, it was a look the court feared, they knew knew Ozai was someone you didn't take lightly his anger, rage was only outdone by the Fire Lord himself when he was displeased. The court moved away from the high born nobles who started it, the rumour was down to someone Ozai knew well. She had been a fitting bed mate before his marriage, but that all she had been, she assumed she would be in Ursa's spot, a woman scorned, he walked to her and pulled out her jewellery in anger.

" How dare you, you should be stripped of your title and throwing into prison for your action." Ozai yelled in a git of anger

The woman looked him sternly.  
" My words were true though, it not like that wench can give you children, how many miscarriage will it take sire? Have you been married to me I would of giving you plenty of heirs , my body and blood line is strong. "

Ozai slapped the woman, the court grasps whispering again Ozai shot them a dirty look and they quietened down 

" No I change my mind, prison is far to merciful for you. " Ozai said coldly 

The court stood without flinching as Ozai anger took over him. As he pulled the woman in and she screamed in pain as the man before her burned her neck till the skin melted off. 

"You will never speak again, you will never spread your filthy lies again." 

He gripped her throat and burned it deeply, he smiled stratified. The women dropped down grasping for air, she would die soon a fitting end and he looked to the court now 

" This is the price for gossip, the punishment would be the same for any of you if you do this again." 

He breathed as he stormed out the room, the court knew the truth though, his father would soon too, soon he have to face his father. He returned to the room to see Ursa sat on their bed with her head low, she held her hands together nervous 

" We couldn't hid this forever, I . I was hated ." she muttered " yet the court looked at me in disgust.." 

"That because of there stupid ideas of why I was married to you , ignore it Ursa. I have got bigger things to worry about now, this is out in the open now, we have to deal with that now." 

Ursa sighed a bit upset she knew what he was hinted to, he needed to blow off steam after everything that had happened today, he called in servant to undress her for bed.

" I shall return later my dear,, for now I need time to myself. " He announced distant 

Ozai left her as a servant began taken out the jewellery from her hair, she looked ever bit the Princess for the royal court, yet when she wasn't in court she liked to dress down in a relaxed manner, her jewels and robes were only for public appearance.

He went to his training room breathing deeply as fire snorted from his nose, he had worked so hard to kept things under wrap and now it was all out in the open.


	4. a solituon ?

His father predicable called upon him but unpredictably he was called to his father's room, he sat at his father's tea table as his father sat looking at him with a look that was hard to read, whatever he wanted to say he wanted it kept within the 4 walls of his room and not have this disgust within the throne room. 

Ozai looked to his father refined and dignified, Ursa was in waiting for him in their room, she was nervous, she knew she would be talked about but she been getting gifts and letters from the royal court as they begged for her forgiveness from her for there attitude in the court. Some wrote how they been tricked by woman who had spread the rumours. Yet Ozai had assured Ursa that his father would not give up on his goals. Yet Ozai sat with his hands on his lap as he father drank his tea then his father looked to him annoyed, bored. 

"I heard about your little performance in Royal Court and I have heard the rumours. “ he began coldly “ Can that woman bot give you an healthy heir, what is this about miscarriages, how many had she had?” he asked irritated 

" My wife has miscarriages a few times father, so yes father, my wife is struggling to fulfil what your desires. "

Azulon thought for a moment, he held his tea as he thought in the words giving to him.

“Have our royal doctors looked upon her?” He asked curious   
“Off course father, after the second miscarriage I had the best doctor look at he. He assumed meditation would help her but it hasn't. She has had many more miscarriages since then” Ozai replied calmly 

Azulon smirked a bit though at his son, yet the smirk left his face as he looked to his son serious. 

“Before I offer you something that might help, why did you chose to hide this from me son?” he father asked irritated 

“I was thinking of our family's pride father, how would it of looked if the people knew of this? We did our part acting like a prefect couple in the Royal Court. What I did the other day was punishment befitting for the crime committed.”

Azulon too hated gossip, hatted rumour, he was sort of proud of what Ozai had done, Ozai had put fear into the Royal Court, he had made sure they wouldn't talk about the Royal Family.

“I see, it's not like I am displeased by your actions, to have such lowly people gossip about us Royals, to say such vile things about our royal family is not to be tolerated. You did well son, however I may have a way of helping your wife.”   
He got up from his position and looked to his son slyly.

“After all the Fire Sages insist this is bond to happen, so I contacted some of prisons to see of any of the water Benders healers we captured existed or survived. There were a few, so I had one them brought here, all I had to do was promise them their freedom and they came running.”

He chuckled darkly as Ozai knew that woman would not be giving her freedom for her help. Ozai bowed toward his father grateful for the help.

“We will see if this works, at this point I think my wife will accept anything.” Ozai replied relived 

Ozai didn't care either way, he was just fulling his duty and his father demands.

“I will let you know when the Water Bender arrives to this palace.” 

Ozai watched his father leave, he wasn't frilled with the idea of using a Water Bender to 'heal' his wife, but his father had been reasonable for once. He was grateful for that., he wondered what his father had in mind for that Water Bender once her job was done, oh well he would fine out.

Once he left the meeting he went to find his wife on the bed waiting him, he sat at his desk and she got up and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

“Was your meeting good?” She asked intrigued

She kissed his neck, sometimes she got like this when they were alone, he grinned sometimes he like tease her, he knew she was eager to hear his news, what he and his father spoke about.

“I have some good news for you, father think a healer form the Water Tribe can help you?”

She looked to him confused for a moment.

“I thought all the Water Benders had been captured or something.” She asked confused

She knew what happened at the war front, she felt bad for what they did to the the other nations but she was a loyal Fire Nation Citizen, a Princess, she would dare not speak about things that disturb her about the war.

“Seems some were locked into prisons, father has sent for one to help you, he promised that one freedom but it is unlikely to happen.”Ozai replied coldly

He chuckled darkly at his desk and noticed his wife as she withdrew from him a little uneasy, but she sighed unsure.

“Does your father think this will help?” She asked curious

“It is an option, we have tried medication and it hasn't help you.” 

Ursa snuggled into him sadly, she had tried everything that was suggested until now. She kissed into his neck again with her eyes closed.  
“I willing to do this, at this point I 'll try anything.” 

“I thought you would say that.” He replied lowly

He moved from the desk a bit and patted his lap, she sat on him and hugged him close.

“Am I getting predictable ?” she asked him lowly

He abided her attention, this was part of his duty too, what he had offered her as a husband. He put an arms around her as she kissed into his neck again, he worked on his letters as his wife give him some attention, he moved his hand up her back to her head to pull her in more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this water bender won't be hama


	5. healing ?

A weak looking Water Bender stood before them, she had been cleaned up and been giving some propper food and water to fill her, in the prison she been giving very little water and little food, the Water Tribe woman was glad to be free and if she did well she be free forever, or so she thought.

The Water Tribe woman bowed before the Fire Prince and Princess as they stood in there royal room.

“I hear you can heal, that it is a rare talent in your tribe.” Ozai began coldly

“Yes it very rare within the Southern Water Tribe, I will need your lovely wife to be submerged in water for me to use my healing abilities fully.”

Ozai thought it sounded strange, but he would be by his wife's side the whole time, after all until this woman did her job, he had to keep an eye on the Water Bender, then once her job was done his father said to rid themselves of her.

They headed into the bathroom to the bath, the water was in it all the time as it through it., the Water Bender stepping into the water in her blue robes, Ursa undressed a bit not wanting to get her royal robes soaking wet, she walked into the temperature water. Ozai crossed his arms as the woman lay Ursa on her back in the water. The other woman held her with one hand, the water began to glowed, as the Water Tribe woman water ran up and down the Princess. The Water tribe woman could feel something, she wasn't sure it could be healed, but she moved the healing process toward her womb, it took a lot of energy but the woman stood the Princess back up and left the water and bowed to the Prince.

“I've done what I can, I would suggest she keep on her medications as well.” the woman explained

The Prince looked on kindly as his wife stepped out the water, the Prince would be sent his wife off to get dried, Ozai looked to the water tribe woman and walked beyond her and moved his wife's hair to whisper in her ear.

“Take your robes get dried up, go to the gardens, I have my orders.”

He noticed her distress look but she moved quickly and obeyed him, she didn't understand why the woman had to taken care off, but she wasn't going to stay around to see what was about to go on. The Fire Lord could be cruel sometimes in his orders and Ozai obeyed without question, she knew he did things to protect her, she had been told that the woman whom had insulted her in the Royal Court had been taken care off too, but that was to send a message to the Royal Court.

Ozai walked around the Water Tribe woman.

“You were promised your freedom, so I shall give you it to you, follow me my dear woman.” Ozai 

Ozai grinned coldly, the Water Tribe woman followed him, yet she never got her freedom, just like the Fire Lord had ordered he rid the world of the woman, he had the guard dispose of the body.  
He did his deed, yet as he went to embrace his wife in the garden she stepped back. 

" I don't understand, why did she have to die?" Ursa asked upset " We don't even know if this healing worked or if it was something that could be healed." 

Ozai pulled her in she was a sensitive type, she never like to know the darker side of things, or know about the Royal Family dealt with traitors. The Prince rarely used his violent tactics, he was smooth and he could navigate a room flawlessly, he rarely had to threaten people, he had taught her well to entertain the court. 

“I had my orders, father did not want someone who could be a potential threat, if truly giving it, running around. Imagine if you will they go back to there little tribe or even the other tribe tell them of our actions, would it not bring them more into the war. I know there are some of the tribes involved in the war but it is nothing to be worried about at this moment.”

He saw his wives defeated look, she give into his words but she still looked a little sad. He pulled her chin up a bit as he kissed her lips a bit, he could cheer her up with some simple actions and words.

“Then how about be we test if that Water Bender healing worked.”

He kissed her deeply in the garden, she kissed back and stepped back a bit, even if she felt awful about what had happened, she had missed her husband's touch as they had not touched in a long time, he always give her time to recover from her miscarriages and that meant not touching.

“We shall see if it worked.” she replied lowly

She knew he was going to cheer her up, that he was going to be with her and she wanted that. Even if she felt weary about what Ozai had just done, he did it on his father's order, she knew if she held resentment for everything the Fire Lord ordered Ozai to do, she would still be resentful about her marriage to Ozai. 

She knew Ozai had been ordered to be with her, they had both started resenting the marriage but after some compromises they made it work.   
Ursa hid some internal pain though Ozai rarely saw her mourn the lose of her pregnancy's, he assumed she was over every loss, but every loss still hunted her, even though the Water Benders might have healed her she worried that she might lose more children.

She pretended everything was fine with her acted how she was meant to act. Still it never stopped her from trying to become a mother, she understood her 'duty' but it had long since stopped being her duty, even Ozai understood her desired to become a mother and knew she wasn't just trying because Azulon expected them to have children.

..  
That night Ozai lay by his wives side, he lay half awake as she lay into him satisfied by the night of passion. Yes his duty as a husband was to satisfied her needs but he had wanted her, he still had to fulfilled his duty to his father and as his role as the second Prince. Even though he was a spear part having heirs was required of him and it had been requested upon him by his father. He rarely stayed awake in the night but he had a lot on his mind, a lot had been put on him recently, he had protected his wife and made sure the court knew their place, he had giving into his father 'help,' and then rid himself of that Water Bender. Sure he had his doubts anything that had happened today would help his wife but if this didn't help he wasn't sure what he would do if it didn't succeed.


	6. ending

Months passed since Ozai and Ursa had been intimate, it had happened many times since then. Ursa flowed through the Royal Court in a good mood, she glowed as she interacted with people happily, they had been taught to respect her by Ozai and they didn't whisperer anything about her any more as they feared Ozai's reaction. 

It seemed the Water Tribe woman healing had worked, even though she showed no signs she was pregnant but she was again, Ursa was weary though and nervous and filled with trepidation about this latest pregnancy, she feared the worse. She left the Royal Court that night by her husband side after a successful evening, 

Ursa sat as servants took out her jewels from her hair and undressed her form her formal robes, she sighed relaxing down from such hustle and bustle. Sometimes the repetitiveness of mingling in the Royal Court most nights irritated her and bored her, but she got breaks from the monotony of her role, Ozai enjoyed the structure and routine, but even he like a change of routine so he did not go to his Fire Bending training that evening, he sat at his dark as he watched his wife get changed into the robes she slept in, he waited until the servants left to move from his position. Ursa moved up the bed and relaxed into her pillow, yet she felt the bed shift, she didn't think Ozai would join her in the bed so soon after the servants left. He loomed over her and she smiled a bit, he traced her neck a bit, he trailed down her body a bit, she sighed content, he touched her stomach almost excited.

“This is the longest you've been pregnant, maybe that Water Bender did in fact do something.” He explained lowly

She watched his finger trail her stomach, a small bump had formed nothing that could be seen under her robes, nothing that anyone in the Royal Court could see yet, but he had seen it for the last few days in bed. 

He should not get to excited or care but he was pleased things were developing well. 

“Maybe it did, we still have time yet do find out.” 

Ursa sighed a little, she had learned not to get her hopes up, she still had her doubts that something so simple had helped her, maybe this time time the prophecy would be fulfilled.

….  
She was in royal court when the pain started she beg and pledged to whatever was out there to not have another miscarriage happen, but nothing could stop it. She screamed in agony that night as a 6th miscarriage happened, she cried as once again servant took the fetus to do again what other servants had done, a new rose bush would appear in the morning. Ursa lay on the bed with her hands to her head as she wept, why had this happened again? The healer hadn't helped the medication hadn't helped.

'I'm never going to be a mother!” She wept upset 

maybe what that woman said in Royal Court all those months ago was true, she would never give Ozai children, why was she here if she couldn't give him children? That why she was here for wasn't it, it was almost 3 years now and nothing but misery. 

Ozai was angry he thought this time things would be different. He could hear his wife scream in agony, he didn't know what to do now, normal tactics didn't work, the healer didn't work there had to be a way to fulfil his father's desire. He went to his studies as his wife recovered and mourned, maybe he could find something, or maybe there was no hope for them. 

Ursa noticed how Ozai had withdrawing to his studies, he was filled with paper work, she wondered the palace a bit, most the time he seemed unaffected by what was going on, but maybe he'd had hope this time. She went somewhere in the palace she rarely went to, somewhere where the room was covered in red sheets, she lifted one and lowered to her knees in pain, an empty crib in the nursery that had been set up for during first pregnancy, yet it had never been used. 

She lost hope in ever having a healthy heir.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I kind burned out on the ending :( so this is the end of the story.


End file.
